les ordres sont les ordres
by Sasori-Cargial-sama
Summary: Des médecins japonais ont réussit à créer un antidote contre le cancer,mais c'est soldé par un échèc de leur part. Sasori Jgoku est une non-infectable du vuris et à pour missoin de sauver un criminel qui se trouve à être le jumeau du président. Vevez lire,vous comprendrez bien mieux!XD


-Alors,comme ça,vous avez trouvé un moyen de guérir du cancer?Demande l'animatrice télé à un médecin de haute renomé.

avons prit un bactérie issu d'un animal,le loup pour être exact et l'avons génétiquement modifié.Nous avons fait le test sur 384 patients celui-ci.

-Et combien de patiens ont guérient?

-Tous,ils ont tous guérient en moins de deux mois.

-Mais c'est une fantastique nouvelle!

...Trois ans plus tard...

-Sasori, tu es le denier éspoir de ce criminel!Tu dois le sauver!Crie Starrk,le chef des services secrets japonais.

-Comme tu la dis,C'EST UN CRIMINEL!Et tu veux que j'aille le sauver?!T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi!?Ragea la jeune femme albinos.

-Ichigo Kurosaki veut qu'on sauve son jumeau!S'énerva Starrk.

Après lévasion de zombie,appelé "Witch" et "Hunter", les gouvernements avaient décidé que les criminels du Pantagone devaient être évacué.

Seul un d'entre eux était resté,Shirosaki Ogichi Kurosaki.

-Avant de parti,tu dois savoir que Shiro a accés à tous les compartiment du Pantagone,incluant la cave remplie des armes et munission prit aux cheveux était en battail et il avait des cernes sous ses yeux bleu claire,ce qui n'était pas joli joli à voir.

-D'accord,je fairais fut la seule réponse de Sasori.

***HIROSHIMA 21:30***

La nuit tombe et des hurlement se font entendre dans la pénombre du devenu désert,Shirosaki se promène dans les couloirs jusqu'à la y prépar un petit quelque chose à manger.

-Heureusement que ces idiots ont laissé toute la nourriture ici!Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Bien que Hiroshima est était évacué,le Pantagone avait toujours de l'électricité,car elle était fournie par des installations électriques ès avoir mangé,il se dirigea vers les douches...

***TOKYO 4:35***

Le soleil se lève et éclair les immeubles blindé soldas sortent et acompagne Sasori à une voiture blindé elle aussi.

-Bonne chance mademoiselle l'un d'entre eux.

-Préparé mes la seule chose que la femme albinos dit avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

Elle partit en la voiture un petit écran s' avait établi un contacte avec Sasori.

-Tout va bien?Si tu as besions de quoique se soit,tu as nourriture,trousses de soins et armes avec munissions en grande quantité.Dit-il avec une lueur d'éspoir dans les yeux.

fait!Je fais quoi pour me cacher des créatures la nuit?Demanda Sasori.

-Tu vois le bouton rose?Il sert à blinder la vitre,autrement dit,ne conduit pas la plaque te bloquerait la vue et tu attirerait tous ces fils de pute.Répond Starrk

-Ok!Et je veux surtout pas savoir pourquoi il est rose!

-Il est...

-NO!

-Rose

-NO!

-Parce que Shiro est très..

-NO!NO!NO!

-TRÈS suceptible de te baiser là dedans!ihihihi!

***Trois heures plus tard***

Sasori pénétra dans le Pantagoneavec pré s'arrêta en entendant des couinements,ou plutôt,des pleurent.(Pas de doute possible,c'est bien une Witch) femme albinos éteignit les phares de la voiture et roulla crie perçant se fit entendre,mais Witch s'était assit devant la voiture et suicidé du même sortit enfin du véhicul quant elle fut en sécurité.

Dans la chambre d'un des gardiens de prison,Shirosaki entendit une créature gens!On venait le chercher!Enfin,ilpourra sortir de ce trou!À moin que se crie appartienne...Non!C'était une cré il entendit des cliquetis,il eu la prit une des armes qu'il avait caché et se attendit un heure comme ça,caché dans un coin de la salle de une femme à la peau blanche et au long cheveux blanc aussi entra,l'homme albinos lui sauta dessu pour la blaquer dans la alluma l'eau froide et pointa son arme vers la femme en lui disant d'un ton menaçant:

-Enlève tes vêtements ou je le fais moi-même!

-Je te fairais remarqué que j'ai donné du sang entant que non-infectable!Rétorqua Sasori en colè pour qui il se prenait,lui?!

-Ouais,mais t'as pas pensé que moi je pouvait l'être!S'énerva l' pour qui elle se prend,elle!?

-Pas avec le même groupe sangain que moi et les quatre autre!

-Quoi!Six personnes non-infectable pour soigner tout le Japon,la France et la Nouvelle-Zélande?

-Non!Six japonais,ving français et trente néo-zélandais!Maintenant,ferme la putain d'eau froide et trouve-moi des vêtements sec!Dit Sasori en grolotant et sans aucun és la manque de respect,Shiro obé problème,il aller dans la douche pour fermer l' se retrouva trampé lui aussi.

-Il faudra se choucher plus tôt,la Witch que t'as tué était surement la en é plus,le gardien qui était ici est partit avec ses vêtements malgrés l' Shirosaki en réprimant un frisson.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là?Demanda Sasori,même si elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.L'homme albinos commença à se dé se tourna vers la femme,lui montrant son corps finement musclé.

-On va devoir dormir nu,ma tu veux voir plus,faudra y mettre du tien.Répond Shirosaki.

C'est vrai,Sasori voulait voir ce qui lui restait à enlever,c'était son se mit en sous-vê de savoir que la femme n'avait aucune crainte,Shiro décida d'aller plus loin.

-Si on allait dans la retirera nos dessous dfans le lit,comme ça la chaleur viendra plus vite et...Dit Shiroski avec un sourire pervers.

-Et tu me baisera plus vite Sasori à sa place.

-Si tu veux,oui,en plus y'a une boite de préservatifs toute neuve.Ça fait quand même juste trois mois que c'est évacué je te préviens,je suis pas ce genre de évenu Shiro.

-Ouais,okay.Répondit Sasori.

* * *

Le matin,Sasori remarqua que Shirosaki dormait il bougea,la femme sentit quelque chose lui froller la "pure" reflèxe,souleva la cœur eu un raté en voyant le membre érigé de l'homme ce qui l'intéressa le plus,c'est le gémissement qu'il poussa quand elle frolla [pas] volontairement son entre-jambe une nouvelle fois.

-oh oui,bébé.si tu pouvais te glisser...Gémit Shirosaki d'une vois sensuelle.

Quelque secondes sécoulaire,puis il se venu il se réveilla,Shiro regarda à droit et constata que Sasori avait assisté à la scéne.

-Tu sais,c'est quand tu -elle avec un sourire pervert.

-De quoi tu parle?

-C'est toi qui parlait de faire l'acte dans ton rêve,t'as pas besoin de faire des rêve érotiques.

-Je veux bei faire l'amour,là,maintenant!


End file.
